Haven't Forgotten
by Rage's Slash
Summary: He knew it was there. He never forgot what he said. He never wanted it to end. Will he still have his chance? SLASH! DR If you guys want me to write more chapters, please review.


Title: Haven't Forgotten

By: Rage's Slash

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Summary: He knew it was there. He never forgot what he said. He never wanted it to end. Will he still have his chance? SLASH! D/R (If you guys want me to write more chapters, please review.)

He was pacing in his room. It had been 5 months to the day since it was over. It was his entire fault and he knew it. He never said those words he was so afraid to say. Those three simple words. He couldn't say it. He was scared to say it because everyone he ever loved died. His mother, best friend and his older brother. He knew by now that he shouldn't get his hopes to high up. But all that was in the way now no longer was. It was as if he were keeping himself from being happy. Why was everything so hard?

_**Flashback**_

_"I love you Draco." 'Oh no', he thought. 'He said it.' Draco looked up at the red head that was holding him. They were in the room of requirements. They were laying on a love seat. 'Things couldn't get any better,' he thought. He knew he loved the boy back. The memories of his mother and brother dying came back to him. Draco panicked. He jumped from out of the boys arms. _

_"No you can't!!" He yelled as silent tears were falling from his eyes. The red head rose to. He just looked at Draco in pure honesty. _

_"Draco, I can't help what I feel. I know you love me too. It's ok; I know why you're afraid." The red head paused. "It's ok." He continued, thinking that the boy needed assurance. _

_"NO! You don't understand and I don't love you! You don't love me! That's how it is. NO! I will not stand this!" Draco said running towards the door, tears still running down his face. The red head grabbed his arm before he could leave._

_"It's ok Draco. I know you're scared." The red head chose his words wisely. "I'm scared to. Being in love is scary. Let's make it through together. Please." Now the red head was crying. Draco just looked back at him sadly._

_"I'm sorry Ron, I just... can't." With that Draco left. _

_**"EndFlaskback**_

He walked out of his rooms and passed his house mates in their common room. He couldn't stand it any more. He started turning as soon as he got outside his portrait. He was running strait towards the Library. That's where Ron spent most of his time now at days. Hermione and Harry were with him of course, but that didn't matter. They had known about Ron and him for a few months before they broke up. Ever since then they had been out to get him. They hated him now, even more then they had before. They were always picking on him more then usual, which caused everyone to wonder.

He stepped into the library and began to search for the red head boy that he loved. He saw him in an empty aisle, sitting on the windowsill. He slowly started walking up to him.

"Hermione I can't find it." Ron said, not looking up from the book he was flipping pages through.

"I love you." Draco whispered. Ron stopped flipping the pages and slowly rose his head. Ron's eyes met Draco's. He was stunned now.

"What?" He said with slight disbelief. Hermione and Harry were in the next aisle, listening to what was going on.

"I love you, Ron. I've always loved you." Tears started falling down Draco's face and his voice started to weaken. "Every day, I... I see you and... it hurts t-to see you hurt.... and to know th-that I caused it." Draco paused. "I'm so sorry. Ron, I love you." Ron was shaking his head.

"No." Ron whispered and started crying. "No."

"I know that sniffle I might have blown my shot but... I'm sorry Ron. I just want you to give me another chance. Please Ron I wo-" He was cut off by Ron.

"Oh, God, I love you." Ron got up and the books fell to the floor, he ran to Draco and kissed him. It was a longing kiss. Both passionate but rough, needing and confirming. They kissed for what seemed like only a minute, but by the time they stopped Harry and Hermione came around the corner and watched for 3 minutes. Harry resisted the urge to vomit.

"Ehem." Hermione cleared her throat. They pulled apart quickly. They looked at Hermione and Harry.

"Same rules, last chance." Harry said warningly. He would have a talk with Draco later. The whole you break her, or in this case his, heart and I break your legs talk. It worked for Hermione's boyfriend, Seamus, and on him. He remembered Luna Lovegoods father giving him that talk. Ron just smiled at Hermione and Ron. His two understanding friends.

"Hermione?" Ron said attentively. She remembered that 'Hermione?' all to well.

"I'll take your notes for you." She smiled and Ron pulled Draco off to the Room of Requirements, not caring who saw. He was in love, and loved back.

When they got there they spent 4 hours catching up on old times, 1 just talking, and 2 just laying in each others arms, feeling each others warmth.

"We'll make it through." Draco said. "This time I'll make sure of it." He assured Ron this time.

"Yea, we'll make it through." Ron said. "I love you." He said cautiously, not wanting the boy in his arms to run away again.

"I love you too, Ron." Draco replied. Draco slipped a ring that Ron always wore off of his hand and put it on his. He pulled a plain stainless steal silver ring off of his hand and put it on Ron's hand. They fell asleep in each others arms. The next day they missed all of their classes.

With that they started their new lives, together.

A/N: Ok this was just a short fic I put together. My First fic too, so please review.


End file.
